the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Thierry's Lore Tidbits
Thierry Boulanger, the main director and writer of The Messenger, has provided small pieces of lore in the official Discord server. This is a compilation of important lore tidbits not explicitly mentioned within the game itself. October 19, 2018 (#1) Conversation Takeaways * Ruxxtin's gear belonged to a previous necromancer. October 19, 2018 (#2) Conversation Takeaways * Emerald Golem and Howling Grotto both have deeper backstories. October 21, 2018 Conversation Takeaways *Blue Robes are retired Messengers, so Blue Robes members no longer carry the title of "Messenger." There is only ever one Messenger at a time. *Messengers did not always have greed demons on their side. At some point in time, greed demons betrayed demonkind and teamed up with the Blue Robes order. Before this event, Messengers used to just plain up die. *The Shopkeeper freaked out when he learned that Soldier died, because the Corrupted Future was an imminent threat and there weren't many remaining Blue Robes members. They were at a point in their timeless war where a very powerful demon was very close to entering the Tower of Time. *Over time, Messengers built frames around rifts to help future Messengers. October 23, 2018 Conversation Takeaways * The Tower of Time is aware of all past, present, and future events. * The bodies lying on the floor of the Tower of Time are the actual dead bodies of Messengers who failed to make it through the Tower of Time challenge. * Due to the complex nature of time travel and alternate universes, the Messenger that breaks the Curse wouldn't necessarily have to be the final Messenger, and it could be reliant on a very important event happening to a later Messenger, hypothetically. * The Tower of Time HQ changes appearance to reflect the Messenger who's there. * Messengers from all different time periods visit the Tower of Time HQ at their leisure in no particular order from the shop's perspective. October 27, 2018 Conversation Takeaways * There is unused dialogue in the script (BARMATHAZEL_GAUNTLET_INTRO). You would return to the final room of the Underworld in 8-bit and have a conversation with Barma'thazël. In that conversation, Barma'thazël mentions that he can use scrying magic. That cut section of the game was originally involved in obtaining the Key of Chaos. * Demon magic is the root of the scroll's magic. October 29, 2018 Conversation Takeaways * Health jars are based off of old sake bottles. October 30, 2018 (#1) Conversation Takeaways * Both the flood and the demon attack of Forlorn Temple set humans back many generations in technology. October 30, 2018 (#2) Conversation Takeaways * Messengers are possibly unable to time travel to a time period before the scroll's creation. October 30, 2018 (#3) Conversation Takeaways * The Mask is destroyed inside The Void, which is important. October 30, 2018 (#4) Conversation Takeaways * Guardian Gods and sky giants are completely different groups. * There really shouldn't be frames around the checkpoint rifts in Elemental Skylands or the Music Box. Ninja was originally meant to add the frames himself, but it didn't make it to the final version of the game. * The Tower of Time is trying to solve the "timeless battle," similar to a rubix cube. October 31, 2018 (#1) Conversation Takeaways * The Iron Hood was a Messenger in a cycle before Ninja. October 31, 2018 (#2) Conversation Takeaways * Each Messenger sees their own version of the Tower of Time HQ, so they don't really interact with each other. October 31, 2018 (#3) Conversation Takeaways * The Shopkeeper truly did experience the curse being defeated even though he's helping out Cowboy post-credits. November 9, 2018 (#1) Conversation Takeaways * Some of the demons are Kappa. November 9, 2018 (#2) Note: "Le Shopkeeper" is The Shopkeeper's Steam trading card name and official Twitter username. Conversation Takeaways * The English version of the script is canon. November 11, 2018 Conversation Takeaways * The English version of the script is canon. It's important and somehow linked to The Shopkeeper. November 16, 2018 Conversation Takeaways * Ninja is right-handed if he's facing to the right. * Ninja's draws his sword differently in 8-bit and 16-bit. His hand is always at the sword handle, which is at the top of the sheath in 8-bit and the bottom of the sheath in 16-bit. * Although The Shopkeeper has a super-deep voice in the video, "Shinobi No Kikan," this is not his canon voice. November 18, 2018 Conversation Takeaways * The English version of the script is very canon and related to The Shopkeeper. November 21, 2018 (#1) Conversation Takeaways * The Shopkeeper is not every member of the Blue Robes. November 21, 2018 (#2) Conversation Takeaways * Reiterating that The Void is at the end of time, where all Messengers meet. The Tower of Time is also there. * Thierry at the time was questioned about the appearance of a new Discord channel, called #the-void. Thierry acted as if he was not aware of the new channel. November 21, 2018 (#3) Conversation Takeaways * The Corrupted Future can still exist even though it was prevented by Ninja since it's a branch. * There is a way to make a happy ending for everyone. * SaboTeam can only access a small portion of the archives. November 21, 2018 (#4) Conversation Takeaways * SaboTeam doesn't know anything about #the-void channel shenanigans. December 8, 2018 Conversation Takeaways * The Archivist recruited SaboTeam to tell people specific stories. * The Archivist works mysteriously. December 11, 2018 Conversation Takeaways * The Archivist is mysterious. December 13, 2018 Conversation Takeaways * Ninja is 2 tiles tall. Category:Lore